Wet Dreams
by skie246
Summary: My summaries are shit but a PSA: I'm very impressed with this story and if you like dirty Jonnor stories, click here. Reviews are great so if you want to drop by to read and review, that'd be great. All my love xo


*****Hey y'all, I just started watching The Fosters and I fell in love with the show. I'm now caught up with what's on TV and I absolutely adore Jonnor. And since I just started the show, this is my first Jonnor fanfiction. Constructive criticism is fabulous. If you don't like boyXboy action, click that fancy little back arrow because this is not the story for you. I don't recommend this to anyone under the age of AT LEAST fourteen for it is very explicit. If you can handle everything I've warned you about, then please proceed. Flaming will NOT be tolerated since there is a clear warning. Reviews are awesome, so if you like the story, please let me know :) I'm open to requests, but I can't promise that they'll be up quickly.**

 **P.S. The spacing might be screwed up since I copied and pasted this from a Google doc, so if it is, that's why. Other than that, I hope you enjoy :-)**

Wet Dreams

 _ *****_ **Jude's** **POV** _ *****_

 _Connor slammed me against the shower wall, steaming hot water rolling down our naked bodies. His mouth instantly reconnected itself to my neck as he sucked on my sweet spot._

 _"Oh Connor..." I moaned as he licked his way up my jawline. He covered my mouth with his own and quickly made use of his tongue. He picked me up by the back of my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. My erection pressed hard against his stomach as water slid down my back._

 _Connor put me back on the ground and spun me around, pressing me against the shower wall. My hands slid up and down the tiled surface as he ran the head of his cock between the crack of my ass. He wasted no time and quickly pushed himself inside of me. He let out a low growl and pounded me against the shower wall._

 _My eyes rolled back in my head as he repeatedly rammed himself against a bundle of pleasure nerves deep inside of me._

 _"Connor... Oh God, don't stop... Fuck..." I whimpered helplessly. He slid his hands around my hips and started teasing my cock. He used a single finger to rub the throbbing head. I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he slowly jacked me off._

 _With this amount of stimulation, I could already feel it coiling in my stomach._

 _"Connor, I'm-..." With that, I came all over the dark tile._

I sat straight up in my bed, a soundly sleeping Connor lying next to me.

"The fuck..." I whispered to myself. My eyebrows furrowed as I felt an odd feeling between my legs. I reached my hand down and noticed the wet spot on my sweat pants. "Fuck. Not again. Dammit, shit." I cursed under my breath as I slowly made my way out of my bed to change.

"Wet dream?" Asked a husky voice behind me. I turned over and saw Connor sitting straight up. I felt him staring through the darkness and nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Unfortunately." I answered quietly, releasing a long breath.

"What about?" Connor prodded, a smirk in his voice.

"Just some girl." I lied, hoping my shaky voice didn't give it away as I pulled a new pair of sweats up my legs.

"Oh really? I didn't know 'Connor' was a girl's name. Guess we learn something new everyday." My face paled as my eyes widened. "So, what happened with you and the 'She Connor?'"

"Well, that's my cue, I'm gonna go use the restroom." I scrammed out of my bedroom as I heard Connor come back with an "Mmmmhmm."

I got to the bathroom and closed the door behind me, pressing my back against the cold wood.

"Fuck, I must've been talking in my sleep." My eyes widened even further with realization. "Oh my God what all did I say?" I started panicking as I walked over to the mirror. My cheeks were tinted a bright crimson as I splashed cool water on my face. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "You know what?" I opened my eyes and rested my hands against the edge of the sink. "It's gonna be fine. He couldn't have heard too much. He was asleep when I woke up, right? Yeah! He was definitely still asleep!" I lightly dried my wet hands and face on a towel and walked back to my bedroom.

I closed the door behind me and Connor spoke.

"Turn on the light." He demanded. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" I asked as my hand hovered above the light switch.

"Just do it." I huffed and flipped on the light. My eye twitched as I could feel my erection begin to bloom involuntarily. From the time I left the room to the time I got back, Connor's clothes seemed to disappear and he was masturbating on my bed. I tried to close my eyes but they refused to shut.

"Put it away," I begged as I watched his hand lazily move up and down his thick shaft.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Connor asked me seductively.

"No..." I mumbled under my breath. When I realized what I'd said, I clasped a hand over my mouth. Connor raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"What was that?" He questioned, tightening his grip around his penis.

"Fuck it." I crawled onto my bed and put my hands on either side of Connor's face and kissed him. I pushed him down on the bed and straddled his lower stomach. I ran my hands through his hair as his fingers inched up the back of my thighs. I pulled away from his mouth and left a trail of hot kisses down his jawline to his collarbone.

Connor slid his fingertips underneath the hem of my light blue t-shirt and started tugging it up over my head. He tossed my shirt on the floor and kissed my chest. He gently bit down on my nipple and I breathed out a moan. His tongue flicked against the pink nub and then he demanded that I take my pants off.

I stood up with each leg on either side of Connor's waist. I teasingly slid my black sweats down my legs inch by taunting inch. Connor stared up at me, quickly running out of patience.

He reached up and snatched the waistband of my sweat pants out of my hands and pulled me down onto him. He ripped my sweats and boxers off in one final swoop.

I was completely exposed on top of the boy I had so many dreams about. He ran his hands all over my body, exploring unseen territory.

He pulled me towards him and put his lips to mine.

"So, what happened in the dream with you and Miss Connor?" Connor asked between kisses.

"We fucked." I said as I bit his lower lip. Connor's eyebrows raised, clearly intrigued.

"Details." He whispered and I shook my head.

"Nope," I rested my hand on the side of his neck. Connor pouted.

"Come on, please." He begged and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"We were in the shower." I kissed down his neck. "It was hot and wet." Down his chest. "For more than one reason." Down his toned abs. "And it just kinda happened." I kissed the base of his cock and looked up at him with my lips still pressed against his burning skin.

His cheeks blazed an indescribable shade of red as he lay his head back on the pillow. I placed hot kisses up to the tip of his member and Connor let out a low groan.

*knock knock*

"Hey boys, I saw your light on, it's three in the morning, why are you-," Lena stared wide eyed at me with half of Connor's dick in my mouth. Just as quickly as Lena walked in, she walked right back out and slammed the door behind her.

"Mama! Wait!" I screamed, falling off my bed.

"Jude, wake the fuck up! You keep kicking me!" Connor screamed in my ear as I slammed my eyes open. I looked around as the sun creeped through my bedroom windows.

"Where's Mama! Is she mad? Are we in trouble?" I screeched as Connor looked at me dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Connor pulled the covers closer to his clothed chest.

"It was all just a dream?" I threw the blanket off of me, seeing that I was still dressed in the gray sweatpants I put on before I went to sleep. "What the fuck..." I whispered and Connor nodded carefully.

"Some dream, wasn't it?" Connor asked, lying back down.

"Hell, I guess." I pulled the covers back up under my arms and lay back down next to Connor.

"What was it about?" Connor questioned, sleep present in his voice.

"Oh nothing," I lied through gritted teeth.

"Mmmmhmm." Connor mumbled and started snoring. I lay on my back thinking about my dream that felt so real.

 _How was that a dream?_


End file.
